In general, electrical characteristics of semiconductor dies on a wafer are inspected using a testing device by an electrical die sorting (EDS) process before they are packaged. Electrical characteristics of semiconductor packages including the packaged semiconductor dies are also tested. The tests are basically performed to verify whether semiconductor wafers or packages have been manufactured to meet certain performance criteria.
In recent years, a test socket using pogo pins or spring pins has been widely used for testing highly integrated semiconductor devices. In the test socket, the pogo pins electrically connect semiconductor devices to be tested with a test board.
To this end, a number of pogo pins need to be manually inserted into the test socket. In this connection, however, since lengths and diameters of the respective pogo pins are very small, it is not easy to manually inserting the pogo pins into the test socket, which is a time consuming and labor intensive task.
Therefore, a need existed to provide a system and method to overcome the above problem.